


Tormented

by ancalime8301



Series: Retribution [5]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Captivity, Gen, Kidnapping, Revenge, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson gets a taste of what Henry has in mind for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tormented

**Author's Note:**

> Follows "Abduction". While this is technically within Spencer-verse, Spencer does not appear.
> 
> Written for the [](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/)**watsons_woes** Amnesty prompt: _07\. And where would we be without our wonderful mods?: For this amnesty prompt, prominently use words starting with K, C, S, and E, and the numbers 07 and 836 (the latter number being the number of members as of this writing)._

Kidnapped. It's a word I never thought would apply to me. But here I am, blindfolded, cuffed, jostled in a cab as Henry takes me somewhere my screams won't be heard, or so he assures me. He whispers in my ear the things he would like to do to make me suffer like his brother suffered in jail before he killed himself.

Captive. The smell tells me we're near the river, probably an abandoned building, as there are plenty of those in certain areas. When I trip over a loose board, I am kicked and dragged, then dropped with such force my head strikes the floor and I lose the next several minutes to dazed unawareness.

Scourged. The first lash of the whip startles me into consciousness. Between each stroke, Henry tells me this is the first part of my punishment for framing his brother. My blindfold has come loose, but all I can see is a barrel bearing the enigmatic marking "836-07". Rather than dwell on the tongues of fire licking at my back, I wonder what the numbers might mean. I am scolded for my inattention with a sound beating.

When Henry finally leaves me alone for a while to consider the error of my ways, I remember the rest of the things he has threatened, and I can only think that I might have reached my end.


End file.
